Eva
Eva is the princess of the Leatherfolk on Demon Island, a small nation that used to be located in the Cloud Islands of FaceTime History Eva was born on Demon Island, an island in the Cloud Islands of FaceTime. As the daughter of King Damien and his wife, she was the crown princess of Demon Island and the heir to the throne. When Eva was only five years old, her mother died when she fell down a flight of stairs and broke her neck. Stricken with grief from the loss of his wife, the king resigned to immersing himself in running his country, paying no attention to his daughter and not even appointing anyone to take care of her. Over the years, Eva learned to fend for herself in the castle, going about doing anything to ease her boredom, while going directly to the kitchen for her meals. It was a life that suited her dark and dreary personality, always resigned to being left alone to her own devices. In her spare time, Eva took up teaching herself magic, selecting only spells that dealt direct damage or placed negative effects on targets. She also practiced spearmanship using a trident as a weapon. When not practicing her magic or spearmanship, she often read books of all manner in the library. Despite all this free time, not once did she sleep the day away. When Demon Island was destroyed in a powerful storm, the refugees of the country's destruction were offered shelter in their neighbor country of Angel Island. Eva adapted well to the change, going about her business as usual, only this time in another location. She showed no real interest or concern for the conflict between her people and the Featherfolk. Unless it interfered with her daily life, she didn't care about it. Personality Eva is dark, dreary, and depressing. Laid back apathetic, she shows no passion in anything, treating everything with indifference. At first glance, it seems as if Eva is very depressed. She constantly makes chilling and pessimistic remarks about anything she is asked or chooses to comment on. But on the contrary, she herself is not depressed at all. Her way of thinking is just a gloomy one. Rather, Eva is just extremely bored. She craves excitement, but few things have been able to satisfy this craving the boring lap of luxury that is the royal castle. What some people tend to find creepy in Eva is her dark sense of art. She finds beauty in things that are dark, chilling, or haunting. It can sometimes unnerve people when she casually remarks on the aesthetic value of a disemboweled corpse lying in a pool of blood. Abilities Magic As a Leatherfolk, Eva is gifted with natural magic, specializing in offensive and harming magic. Spearmanship Eva is also trained with a trident as a thrusting polearm, effectively making her a skilled spearman. Fighting Style Eva focuses on powerful offensive magic and casting spells that place effects on targets. For close combat and to conserve magic, she uses a trident as a thrusting melee weapon. In combat, she shows no remorse for the enemies she kills, nor does her face change from its passive indifference. Attacks No named attacks yet. Spells No spells yet. Items Trident Eva's trident, the "Evil Fork", as she affectionately calls it, is Eva's weapon of choice. She found it lying next to her in her bed upon waking up in the middle of the night one day, and has fought with it every since. Its mysterious origins aside, it is a finely crafted trident Weaknesses Emotion For some reason, Eva has trouble comprehending and recognizing the emotions of others. Astraphobia Eva suffers from astraphobia, or the fear of thunder and lightning. Whenever there is a thunderstorm, she will hide wherever possible. This fear is even triggered when an opponent uses a lightning spell. Appearance Relationships King Damien Eva and her father hardly talk anymore. She feels no emotional ties to him at all. Princess Angela Eva is neutral to Angela, the princess of Angel Island. Though the Featherfolk girl views her as a friend, Eva really has no opinion of her one way or the other. She doesn't mind her presence, but neither is she fond of it. Quotes None yet... Trivia * Eva smells like burning cinders. * She is represented by the colors black and red. * Her favorite food is apples. * Her favorite drink is Nuka-Cola Quantum. * Her favorite season is winter. * The animal she most resembles is a bat. Related Articles * King Damien * Leatherfolk * Demon Island External Links * Demon - Wikipedia article about demons. Category:Cyberweasel89 Category:FaceTime Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Leatherfolk Category:Teenagers Category:Princesses Category:Mages Category:Spearmen